xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
2013
Urodzili się * 22 lipca – Jerzy z Cambridge, syn księcia i księżnej Cambridge, prawnuk królowej brytyjskiej, Elżbiety II Zmarli Styczeń * 2 stycznia – Teresa Torańska, polska dziennikarka i pisarka * 3 stycznia – Burry Stander, południowoafrykański kolarz górski i szosowy * 13 stycznia – Michał Kulesza, polski prawnik * 17 stycznia – Jadwiga Kaczyńska, matka Jarosława i Lecha Kaczyńskich * 19 stycznia – Jury Humianiuk, białoruski dziennikarz * 23 stycznia – Józef Glemp, polski kardynał i biskup * 27 stycznia – Aleksander Bednarz, polski aktor filmowy i teatralny Luty * 2 lutego – Lino Oviedo, paragwajski polityk * 6 lutego – Jan Pluta, polski perkusista * 14 lutego – Aleksander Gudzowaty, polski przedsiębiorca * 14 lutego – Reeva Steinkamp, dziewczyna wielokrotnego mistrza paraolimpijskiego Oscara Pistoriusa Marzec * 5 marca – Maciej Berbeka, polski himalaista * 5 marca – Hugo Chavez, wenezuelski polityk * 5 marca – Tomasz Kowalski, polski himalaista * 20 marca – Ludwik Lech Jaksztas, polski malarz i grafik * 23 marca – Boris Bieriezowski, rosyjski polityk * 26 marca – Krzysztof Kozłowski, polski polityk i minister spraw wewnętrznych w latach 1990-91 * 26 marca – Jerzy Nowak, polski aktor filmowy i teatralny Kwiecień * 8 kwietnia – Margaret Thatcher, brytyjska polityk * 10 kwietnia – Robert Edwards, brytyjski biolog i laureat Nagrody Nobla Maj * 1 maja – Chris Kelly, amerykański raper, lider amerykańskiego zespołu muzycznego, popularnego w latach 90. XX wieku, Kris Kross * 2 maja – Jeff Hanneman, amerykański gitarzysta, współtwórca thrashmetalowego zespołu muzycznego Slayer * 4 maja – Christian de Duve, belgijski lekarz i laureat Nagrody Nobla * 6 maja – Giulio Andreotii, włoski polityk i wielokrotny premier Włoch * 17 maja – Jorge Videla, argentyński wojskowy i dyktator, prezydent Argentyny w latach 1976-81 * 18 maja – Marek Jackowski, polski muzyk rockowy * 20 maja – Ray Manzarek, amerykański muzyk i współtwórca zespołu The Doors * 22 maja – Lee Rigby, brytyjski żołnierz Czerwiec * 4 czerwca – Lucjan Szołajski, polski lektor filmowy i telewizyjny * 19 czerwca – James Gandolfini, amerykański aktor, odtwórca roli głównego protagonisty (Tony'ego Soprano) w serialu Rodzina Soprano. * 22 czerwca – Allan Simonsen, duński kierowca wyścigowy specjalizujący się w rajdach 24h Le Mans Lipiec * 2 lipca – Douglas Engelbart, amerykański naukowiec i wynalazca myszy komputerowej * 7 lipca – Artur Hajzer, polski wspinacz górski * 13 lipca – Cory Monteith, kanadyjski aktor i muzyk, znany między innymi z roli Finna Hudsona w serialu Glee * 20 lipca – Helen Thomas, amerykańska dziennikarka * 22 lipca – Dennis Farina, amerykański aktor filmowy i telewizyjny Sierpień * 4 sierpnia – Stanisław Targosz, polski dowódca wojskowy i dowódca sił powietrznych w latach 2005-07. * 6 sierpnia – Lidia Korsakówna, polska aktorka filmowa i teatralna * 12 sierpnia – Jan Friso, brat króla Holandii Wilhelma Aleksandra * 14 sierpnia – Elżbieta Piwek, polska aktorka * 15 sierpnia – Sławomir Mrożek, polski pisarz i satyryk * 23 sierpnia – Konstanty Miodowicz, polski polityk * 30 sierpnia – Seamus Heaney, irlandzki poeta i laureat Nagrody Nobla Wrzesień * 3 września – Ariel Castro, amerykański przestępca * 23 września – Stanisław Szozda, polski kolarz i 2-krotny wicemistrz olimpijski Październik * 1 października – Tom Clancy, amerykański pisarz i autor wielu powieści, które później były inspiracją do stworzenia filmów i gier wideo * 7 października – Patrice Chéreau, francuski reżyser * 7 października – Joanna Chmielewska, polska pisarka * 9 października – Edmund Niziurski, polski prozaik, publicysta, scenarzysta i dramaturg * 11 października – María de Villota, hiszpańska kierowca F1 * 27 października – Lou Reed, amerykański muzyk rockowy * 28 października – Tadeusz Mazowiecki, polski polityk, pierwszy premier III Rzeczypospolitej Listopad * 3 listopada – Gerard Cieślik, polski piłkarz * 17 listopada – Doris Lessing, brytyjska pisarka i laureatka Nagrody Nobla * 30 listopada – Paul Walker, amerykański aktor Grudzień * 5 grudnia – Nelson Mandela, prezydent Republiki Południowej Afryki * 23 grudnia – Michaił Kałasznikow, rosyjski generał i projektant broni * 29 grudnia – Wojciech Kilar, polski muzyk * 29 grudnia – Besik Kuduchow, rosyjsko-osetyjski zapaśnik * 31 grudnia – Andrzej Turski, polski dziennikarz Wydarzenia w Polsce Styczeń * 4 stycznia – kinowa premiera filmu Bejbi blues w reżyserii Katarzyny Rosłaniec. * 4 stycznia – Mirosław G., były ordynator kardiochirurgii warszawskiego szpitala MSWiA, został skazany na rok pozbawienia wolności w zawieszeniu na dwa lata i grzywnę w wysokości 72 tys. zł za przyjęcie ponad 17,5 tys. zł łapówek od pacjentów. * 10 stycznia – 2 osoby zginęły w wyniku akcji policyjnych antyterrorystów w Sanoku. * 13 stycznia – odbył się 21. finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy. * 15 stycznia – szef Agencji Bezpieczeństwa Narodowego Krzysztof Bondaryk ustąpił ze stanowiska. Luty * 1 lutego – kinowa premiera filmu Drogówka w reżyserii Wojciecha Smarzowskiego. * 22 lutego – kinowa premiera filmu Syberiada polska w reżyserii Janusza Zaorskiego. * 22 lutego – powstało ugrupowanie polityczne Europa Plus. * 25 lutego – rekonstrukcja drugiego rządu Donalda Tuska: ** Bartłomiej Sienkiewicz objął funkcję ministra spraw wewnętrznych, zastępując Jacka Cichockiego. ** Jacek Cichocki objął funkcję szefa Kancelarii Prezesa Rady Ministrów, zastępując Tomasza Arabskiego. ** minister finansów Jacek Rostowski objął funkcję wicepremiera. Marzec * 19 marca – doszło do tąpnięcia w kopalni Rudna w Polkowicach, 19 osób zostało rannych. * 25 marca – w łódzkiej Atlas Arenie odbył się oficjalny koncert Justina Biebera. Kwiecień * 5 kwietnia – kinowa premiera filmu Układ zamknięty w reżyserii Ryszarda Bugajskiego. * 8 kwietnia – Ryszard Kalisz został usunięty z SLD. * 14 kwietnia – w Elblągu odbyło się referendum, w którym odwołano prezydenta Grzegorza Nowaczyka. * 15 kwietnia – Dariusz Łuczak objął funkcję szefa Agencji Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego. * 26 kwietnia – sąd uniewinnił posłankę Platformy Obywatelskiej Beatę Sawicką od zarzutów korupcyjnych. Maj * 6 maja – rozpoczął nadawanie kanał informacyjny Telewizja Republika. * 21 maja – w Polsce dokonano pierwszego udanego przeszczepu twarzy. Operacja ta miała miejsce w szpitalu w Gliwicach. * 29 maja – w Gdańsku rozpoczęto budowę tunelu pod Martwą Wisłą. * 30 maja – spłonął kościół św. Józefa w Oławie, w województwie dolnośląskim. Czerwiec * 1 czerwca – odbył się pierwszy komercyjny lot z udziałem samolotu Boeing 787 Dreamliner, z Warszawy do Nowego Jorku. Był to pierwszy rejs wykonany w pełni sprawnym modelem wyżej wymienionego modelu samolotu pasażerskiego. * 3 czerwca – sąd uniewinnił muzyka Adama Darskiego vel Nergal od zarzutu podarcia Biblii, którego miał dopuścić się podczas koncertu Behemoth w 2007 roku. * 7 czerwca – otwarto Teatr Ognisko w Warszawie. * 17 czerwca – telewizja TVP1 wyemitowała serial Nasze matki, nasi ojcowie. * 23 czerwca – na listę Światowego Dziedzictwa UNESCO wpisano kopalnię soli w Bochni. * 23 czerwca – odbyły się wybory samorządowe w Elblągu, które miały między innymi wyłonić nowego prezydenta tego miasta. Do jej drugiej tury przeszli Jerzy Wilk (Prawo i Sprawiedliwość) oraz Elżbieta Gelert (Platforma Obywatelska). * 25 czerwca – krajem wstrząsnęły informacje o podłożeniu ładunków wybuchowych w blisko stu instytucjach na terytorium całej Polski. * 30 czerwca – 17 osób zostało rannych po tym, jak samochód Koenigsegg CCX wjechał w tłum ludzi na pokazie Gran Turismo Polonia w Poznaniu. Lipiec * 1 lipca – rozpoczęły się mistrzostwa świata w siatkówce plażowej w Starych Jabłonkach, w woj. warmińsko-mazurskim. * 7 lipca – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Elblągu, którą wygrał Jerzy Wilk. * 7 lipca – zakończyły się mistrzostwa świata w siatkówce plażowej w Starych Jabłonkach. * 23 lipca – zakończono stopniowe wyłączanie analogowego sygnału telewizyjnego, jako ostatni wyłączono nadajnik w Porcie Ekomarina Giżycko. * 24 lipca – prezydent Bronisław Komorowski ratyfikował tzw. pakt fiskalny. Sierpień * 26 sierpnia – 3 górników zginęło w wypadku w kopalni Mysłowice-Wesoła powstałym przez runięcie na nich kabla energetycznego. * 27 sierpnia – Krzysztof Kwiatkowski objął urząd prezesa Najwyższej Izby Kontroli. * 30 sierpnia – telewizja TVP1 wyemitowała ostatni raz, ukazujący się na ekranach telewizorów od lat 50. XX wieku, blok programowy dla dzieci Wieczorynka. Blok później był emitowany na kanał TVP Kultura oraz TVP ABC. Wrzesień * 9 września – Jarosław Gowin odszedł z Platformy Obywatelskiej. * 11 września – kinowa premiera nagrodzonego statuetką Oscara w 2015 roku filmu Ida w reżyserii Pawła Pawlikowskiego. * 11 września – miały miejsce trwające cztery dni protesty NSZZ Solidarność w Warszawie. * 17 września – w Krakowie odbył się pogrzeb zmarłego ponad miesiąc temu wybitnego poety i satyryka Sławomira Mrożka. * 19 września – swoją działalność zakończył koncern produkujący autobusy Autosan, firmę reaktywowano 2,5 roku później. * 23 września – na warszawskiej GPW zadebiutował WIG30. Październik * 4 października – kinowa premiera filmu Wałęsa. Człowiek z nadziei w reżyserii Andrzeja Wajdy. * 6 października – powstało ugrupowanie polityczne Twój Ruch. * 13 października – w Warszawie odbyło się referendum w sprawie odwołania Hanny Gronkiewicz-Waltz z funkcji prezydenta. Ze względu na zbyt niską frekwencję, referendum uznano za nieważne. * 20 października – we Wrocławiu rozpoczęły się mistrzostwa świata w podnoszeniu ciężarów Listopad * 1 listopada – Adam Nawałka objął funkcję selekcjonera reprezentacji Polski w piłce nożnej. * 3 listopada – w Warszawie odbył się pogrzeb byłego, pierwszego postkomunistycznego premiera Tadeusza Mazowieckiego. * 7 listopada – Polski Komitet Olimpijski przesłał do siedziby MKOl w Lozannie wniosek aplikacyjny, zgodnie z którym Kraków będzie mógł zorganizować zimowe igrzyska olimpijskie w 2022 roku. * 10 listopada – telewizja MTV Polska wyemitowała pierwszy odcinek kontrowersyjnego reality show Warsaw Shore: Ekipa z Warszawy. * 11 listopada – całkowitemu spaleniu, wskutek zamieszek z okazji 95. rocznicy odzyskania niepodległości przez Polskę, uległa Tęcza w Warszawie. Kilka miesięcy później tą instalację naprawiono i ponownie stała na swoim miejscu. * 11 listopada – w Warszawie rozpoczął się szczyt klimatyczny ONZ. * 14 listopada – potężny wybuch gazu w Jankowie Przygodzkim, wskutek którego zginęły 2 osoby, a 13 zostało rannych. * 17 listopada – powstał fandom XXI wiek Wiki. * 20 listopada – uruchomiono usługę Child Alert. * 22 listopada – w Warszawie zakończył się szczyt klimatyczny ONZ. * 27 listopada – rekonstrukcja drugiego rządu Donalda Tuska: ** Andrzej Biernat objął funkcję ministra sportu i turystyki, zastępując Joannę Muchę. ** dotychczasowa minister rozwoju regionalnego Elżbieta Bieńkowska objęła funkcję wicepremier oraz minister infrastruktury i rozwoju, zastępując Sławomira Nowaka. ** Joanna Kluzik-Rostkowska objęła funkcję minister edukacji narodowej, zastępując Krystynę Szumilas. ** Maciej Grabowski objął funkcję ministra środowiska, zastępując Marcina Korolca. ** Mateusz Szczurek objął funkcję ministra finansów, zastępując Jacka Rostowskiego, który utracił również funkcję wicepremiera. ** ze swoich stanowisk ustąpili minister nauki i szkolnictwa wyższego Barbara Kudrycka i minister administracji i cyfryzacji Michał Boni. Grudzień * 2 grudnia – spłonął Kościół Matki Bożej Fatimskiej w Istebnej, w województwie śląskim. * 3 grudnia – rekonstrukcja drugiego rządu Donalda Tuska: ** Lena Kolarska-Bobińska objęła funkcję minister nauki i szkolnictwa wyższego, zastępując Barbarę Kudrycką. ** Rafał Trzaskowski objął funkcję ministra administracji i cyfryzacji, zastępując Michała Boniego. * 4 grudnia – w elektrowni w Kozienicach doszło do runięcia platformy, na skutek której zginęło 4 pracowników budynku. * 7 grudnia – powstało ugrupowanie polityczne Polska Razem. * 9 grudnia – oddano do użytku Tunel pod placem Daszyńskiego w Toruniu. Wydarzenia na świecie Styczeń * 1 stycznia – w Abidżanie (Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej) doszło do masowego zadeptania podczas pokazu ogni sztucznych, zginęło 61 osób, a ponad 200 zostało rannych. * 4 stycznia – 6 rosyjskich turystów zginęło, a 2 innych zostało rannych w wypadku skutera śnieżnego na szczycie Cermis we Włoszech. * 5 stycznia – francuski aktor filmowy Gerard Depardieu uzyskał rosyjski paszport. * 10 stycznia – 130 osób zginęło, a 270 zostało rannych w serii zamachów w pakistańskiej Kwecie. * 11 stycznia – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich w Czechach, do drugiej tury przeszli Miloš Zeman oraz Karel Schwarzenberg. * 15 stycznia – 19 osób zginęło, a 120 zostało rannych w katastrofie pociągu pasażerskiego relacji Kair-Sauhadż w Gizie. * 15 stycznia – 82 osoby zginęły, a 160 zostało rannych w podwójnym zamachu bombowym wymierzonym w uniwersytet w Aleppo. * 16 stycznia – 2 osoby zginęły, a 12 zostało rannych w katastrofie śmigłowca w londyńskiej dzielnicy Vauxhall. * 16 stycznia – 67 osób (w tym 29 bojowników Al-Murabitun) zginęło w wyniku trwającego cztery dni kryzysu zakładników w algierskim polu gazowym Ajn Amnas. * 20 stycznia – prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Barack Obama został zaprzysiężony na drugą kadencję. * 22 stycznia – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Izraelu, które wygrała koalicja partii Likud oraz Nasz Dom Izrael. * 25 stycznia – Komitet Wykonawczy UEFA ogłosił, że gospodarzami ME w piłce nożnej w 2020 roku będzie kilkanaście europejskich państw (m.in. Włochy i Wielka Brytania). * 25 stycznia – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Czechach, którą wygrał Miloš Zeman. * 25 stycznia – wybuchł bunt w wenezuelskim więzieniu Uribana, zginęło 61 osób, a 120 zostało rannych. * 26 stycznia – Australian Open 2013: Wiktoryja Azaranka została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 26 stycznia – sąd w Kairze skazał na karę śmierci 21 osób odpowiedzialnych za zamieszki po zakończeniu meczu między Al-Masrą i Al-Ahlą, w egipskim Port Saidzie, z 1 lutego 2012 roku. W związku z wydaniem wyroków doszło do zamieszek, w których zginęły 42 osoby, a ponad 250 zostało rannych. * 27 stycznia – Australian Open 2013: Novak Đoković został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 27 stycznia – doszczętnie spłonął klub Kiss w brazylijskim mieście Santa Maria, w wyniku tego pożaru zginęły 242 osoby, a 630 zostało rannych. * 28 stycznia – królowa Holandii Beatrycze ogłosiła abdykację. * 29 stycznia – w Ałmatach rozbił się samolot pasażerski, zginęło 20 osób. * 31 stycznia – 37 osób zginęło, a 126 zostało rannych w wyniku wycieku i późniejszego wybuchu gazu w wieżowcu należącym do koncernu naftowego Pemex. Luty * 1 lutego – internetowa platforma Netflix udostępniła pierwszą 13-odcinkową serię bijącego na całym świecie rekordy popularności serialu House of Cards. * 1 lutego – w Londynie oddano do użytku budowlę The Shard. * 1 lutego – w samobójczym zamachu bombowym przed amerykańską ambasadą w Ankarze zginął zamachowiec i druga osoba, a 3 zostały ranne. * 2 lutego – upowszechnił się mem Harlem Shake. * 3 lutego – austriacki skoczek narciarski Gregor Schlierenzauer po wygraniu konkursu w czeskim Harrachovie pobił należący do Mattiego Nykanena rekord ilości zwycięstw w konkursach indywidualnych pucharu świata w skokach narciarskich. * 9 lutego – w katastrofie niewielkiego samolotu Cessna na lotnisku w belgijskim Charleroi zginęło 5 osób. * 11 lutego – doszło do wybuchu metanu w kopalni Workutinskaja w rosyjskiej republice Komi, w katastrofie górniczej zginęło 18 osób. * 11 lutego – papież Benedykt XVI ogłosił abdykację. * 13 lutego – 5 osób zginęło, a 9 zostało rannych w katastrofie samolotu pasażerskiego Antonow An-24, wiozącego kibiców piłkarskich chcących obejrzeć na stadionie mecz pomiędzy drużynami Szachtar Donieck i Borussia Dortmund. * 15 lutego – asteroida 2012 DA 14 przeleciała nad Ziemią, była jej najbliżej w odległości 27 600 kilometrów od planety. * 15 lutego – na Rosję spadł meteoryt, powodując liczne szkody na terytorium Rosji i Kazachstanu oraz zranienie 1491 osób. * 16 lutego – 110 osób zginęło, a 200 zostało rannych w wybuchu samochodu-pułapki w zatłoczonym markecie pod Kwetą. * 17 lutego – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Ekwadorze, które wygrał Raffael Correa. * 21 lutego – eksplodowało kilka samochodów-pułapek w Damaszku, zginęło ponad 100 osób, a ponad 250 zostało rannych. * 24 lutego – 85. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów. * 24 lutego – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne we Włoszech, które wygrała centrolewicowa Partia Demokratyczna. * 24 lutego – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie na Kubie, które wygrał Raul Castro. * 25 lutego – Park Geun-hye, jako pierwsza kobieta w historii kraju, objęła urząd prezydent Korei Południowej. * 26 lutego – 19 osób zginęło, a 2 zostały ranne w katastrofie balonu na ogrzane powietrze, do której doszło pod Luxorem w Egipcie. * 28 lutego – zakończył się pontyfikat papieża Benedykta XVI. Marzec * 3 marca – 48 osób zginęło, a ponad 180 zostało rannych w eksplozji samochodu-pułapki w pakistańskim Karaczi. * 5 marca – polskim himalaistom – Maciejowi Berbece, Adamowi Bieleckiemu, Tomaszowi Kowalskiemu oraz Arturowi Małkowi – udało się wejść na szczyt Broad Peak, po raz pierwszy w historii udało się osiągnąć szczyt w okresie zimowym. * 8 marca – John Brennan objął funkcję dyrektora CIA. * 8 marca – odbył się pogrzeb prezydenta Wenezueli Hugo Chaveza. * 9 marca – 19 osób zginęło w podwójnym zamachu bombowym w Kabulu, w trakcie wizyty sekretarza obrony USA Chucka Hagela. * 10 marca – odbyło się trwające dwa dni referendum na Falklandach, w którym niemal wszyscy głosujący opowiedzieli się za utrzymaniem statusu tych wysp, czyli terytorium zamorskiego Wielkiej Brytanii. * 12 marca – odbyło się trwające dwa dni konklawe, w którym dnia następnego wybrano Jorge Mario Bergoglio na następną głowę kościoła katolickiego. * 13 marca – Jorge Mario Bergoglio, po tym jak został wybrany na papieża, przyjął imię Franciszek. * 13 marca – premier Bułgarii Bojko Borisow ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z wciąż trwającymi demonstracjami przeciwników wysokich cen energii. * 15 marca – 16 osób zginęło, a 153 zostały ranne w eksplozji furgonetki wyładowanej sztucznymi ogniami w meksykańskim mieście Tlaxcala. * 19 marca – rozpoczął się pontyfikat papieża Franciszka. * 21 marca – 42 osoby zginęły, a 84 zostały ranne w samobójczym zamachu bombowym przed meczetem w Damaszku. * 22 marca – 37 osób zginęło, a 200 zostało rannych wskutek pożaru obozu dla uchodźców Mae Surin, w północnej części Tajlandii. * 31 marca – rozpoczęła się epidemia wirusa H7N9. Kwiecień * 1 kwietnia – argentyńską La Platę nawiedziła największa w historii powódź błyskawiczna, w której życie straciło 101 osób. * 1 kwietnia – Pak Pong Ju objął urząd premiera Korei Północnej. * 1 kwietnia – rozpoczęto budowę Jeddah Tower. * 2 kwietnia – Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych przyjęła tzw. Traktat o handlu bronią, traktat poparły 154 państwa, 3 były jemu przeciwne, a 23 inne wstrzymały się od głosu. * 3 kwietnia – 55 osób zginęło, a ponad 100 zostało rannych w ataku terrorystycznym na gmach sądu w zachodnio-afgańskim mieście Farah. * 4 kwietnia – 74 osoby zginęły, a 62 zostały ranne w wyniku zawalenia się nielegalnie postawionego budynku w indyjskim mieście Thane. * 9 kwietnia – irańskie miasto Buszehr nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,3°R. Zginęło 37 osób, a 850 zostało rannych. * 9 kwietnia – w ataku starszego mężczyzny, działającego prawdopodobnie w amoku, do którego doszło w serbskiej miejscowości Velika Ivanča, zginęło 13 osób, a 1 została ranna. Sprawca zajścia zmarł dwa dni po masakrze. * 10 kwietnia – władze Urugwaju zalegalizowały małżeństwa osób tej samej płci. * 14 kwietnia – były polski skoczek narciarski Adam Małysz wygrał pierwszy rajd terenowy w karierze rajdowej. * 14 kwietnia – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Wenezueli, które wygrał Nicolás Maduro. * 15 kwietnia – 3 osoby zginęły, a 264 zostały ranne w podwójnym zamachu bombowym na mecie maratonu w amerykańskim Bostonie. * 16 kwietnia – w pobliżu irańskiego miasta Sarawan miało miejsce trzęsienie ziemi o sile 7,8°R. Zginęło 35 osób, a 117 zostało rannych. * 17 kwietnia – 15 osób zginęło, a ponad 160 zostało rannych w wyniku wybuchu w fabryce nawozów sztucznych w teksańskim mieście West. * 17 kwietnia – odbył się pogrzeb byłej premier Wielkiej Brytanii, potocznie zwanej Żelazną Damą, Margaret Thatcher. * 18 kwietnia – 27 osób zginęło, a 65 zostało rannych w wyniku samobójczego ataku bombowego wymierzonego w klientów kawiarni w Bagdadzie. * 19 kwietnia – Nicolás Maduro objął urząd prezydenta Wenezueli. * 20 kwietnia – chińską prowincję Syczuan nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,6°R. Zginęły 193 osoby, a 15 554 zostały ranne. * 20 kwietnia – Giorgio Napolitano, jako pierwszy polityk w historii kraju, objął urząd prezydenta Włoch po raz drugi. * 24 kwietnia – zawalił się 8-kondygnacyjny budynek handlowy pod Dhaką. W największej w nowoczesnej historii katastrofie budowlanej zginęło 1 129 osób, a ponad 2,5 tys. zostało rannych. * 26 kwietnia – 38 osób zginęło w pożarze szpitala psychiatrycznego w rosyjskiej miejscowości Ramienskij, położonej w odległości 40 kilometrów od stolicy kraju, Moskwy. * 28 kwietnia – Enrico Letta objął urząd premiera Włoch. * 30 kwietnia – Wilhelm Aleksander został królem Holandii. Maj * 2 maja – ponad 100 osób zginęło w wyniku masakry cywili w syryjskiej wiosce al-Bajda. * 6 maja – amerykańska policja zatrzymała Ariela Castro. * 7 maja – 27 osób zginęło, a 36 zostało rannych w wybuchu cysterny z gazem w pobliżu stolicy Meksyku. * 7 maja – otwarto Muzeum ABBY w Sztokholmie. * 10 maja – uformował się cyklon Viyaru, w jego wyniku zginęło 107 osób. * 11 maja – 52 osoby zginęły, a 140 zostało rannych w wybuchach dwóch samochodów-pułapek w tureckim mieście Reyhanlı. * 14 maja – amerykańska aktorka Angelina Jolie obwieściła, że poddała się mastektomii, w wyniku czego pozbyła się obu piersi. * 17 maja – w irackiej Bakubie miały miejsce 2 zamachy bombowe, w których zginęły 43 osoby, a 80 zostało rannych. * 18 maja – angielski piłkarz David Beckham zakończył karierę sportową. * 18 maja – duńska piosenkarka Emmelie de Forest z utworem Only Teardrops została zwyciężczynią 58. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w Malmo. * 20 maja – pod Oklahomą uformowało się niezwykle silne tornado, w wyniku którego śmierć poniosły 24 osoby, a 212 zostały ranne. * 20 maja – w serii 10 zamachów bombowych w Bagdadzie zginęło 48 osób, a 154 zostały ranne. * 24 maja – kinowa premiera filmu Szybcy i wściekli 6 w reżyserii Justina Lina. * 27 maja – rozpoczęły się protesty antyrządowe na placu Taksim. Czerwiec * 3 czerwca – 120 osób zginęło, a 60 zostało rannych w pożarze farmy drobiu w chińskim mieście Dehui. * 4 czerwca – Nawaz Sharif objął urząd premiera Pakistanu. * 6 czerwca – Edward Snowden przekazał opinii publicznej informacje o działalności National Security Agency. * 8 czerwca – French Open 2013: Serena Williams została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 9 czerwca – French Open 2013: Rafael Nadal został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 10 czerwca – kinowa premiera filmu Człowiek ze stali w reżyserii Zacka Snydera. * 11 czerwca – z kanału La Manche wydobyto wrak jedynego na świecie niemieckiego dorniera, zestrzelonego w 1940 roku, w czasie II wojny światowej. * 13 czerwca – białoruski lekkoatleta specjalizujący się w pchnięciu kulą Andrej Michniewicz utracił złoty medal mistrzostw Europy w lekkoatletyce w Barcelonie w kategorii 94 kg, w związku ze stosowaniem dopingu. Białoruska Federacja Lekkoatletyczna dożywotnio zdyskwalifikowała tego zawodnika, a złoty medal trafił do polskiego lekkoatlety Tomasz Majewskiego. * 14 czerwca – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Iranie, które wygrał Hasan Rouhani. * 14 czerwca – samolot Airbus A350 po raz pierwszy wzbił się w powietrze. * 17 czerwca – premier Czech Petr Nečas ogłosił ustąpienie ze stanowiska w związku z aferą korupcyjną w jego rządzie. * 20 czerwca – wybuchł pożar w zamku w Rydze, głównej siedzibie prezydenta Łotwy. * 22 czerwca – w ataku terrorystów na wspinaczy górskich w pakistańskiej części szczytu Nanga Parbat zginęło 11 osób, a 2 zostały ranne. * 23 czerwca – 18 osób zginęło, a 32 zostały ranne w katastrofie rumuńskiego autokaru na moście Grlo, w Czarnogórze. * 27 czerwca – Kevin Rudd objął urząd premiera Australii. * 30 czerwca – 19 strażaków zginęło podczas próby gaszenia pożaru lasu w Arizonie. Lipiec * 1 lipca – Alex Ferguson ustąpił z funkcji menedżera klubu Manchester United, po 27 latach jego następcą został David Moyes. * 1 lipca – Chorwacja została pełnoprawnym członkiem UE. * 2 lipca – 23 osoby zginęły, a 5 zostało rannych w katastrofie śmigłowca Mi-8 w miejscowości Deputatskij w obwodzie jakuckim (Rosja). * 2 lipca – indonezyjską prowincję Aceh nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,1°R. Zginęło 35 osób, a 276 zostało rannych. * 3 lipca – król Belgii Albert II ogłosił abdykację. * 3 lipca – w wyniku zamachu stanu został obalony prezydent Egiptu Mohammed Mursi. Zajścia pochłonęły za sobą 52 ofiary śmiertelne, a ponad 2,5 tys. zostało rannych. * 4 lipca – Adli Monsur objął urząd pełniącego obowiązki prezydenta Egiptu, w związku z ubiegłodniowym zamachem stanu w Egipcie. * 5 lipca – papież Franciszek uznał cud, który umożliwiłby kanonizację papieża Jana Pawła II. * 6 lipca – 47 osób zginęło w katastrofie kolejowej w kanadyjskim mieście Lac-Mégantic. * 6 lipca – katastrofie uległ samolot pasażerski Boeing 777-200ER należący do Asiana Airlines. Do tragedii doszło na lotnisku w San Francisco, zginęły 3 osoby, a 197 zostało rannych. * 6 lipca – Wimbledon 2013: Marion Bartoli została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 7 lipca – Wimbledon 2013: Andy Murray został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 10 lipca – Jiří Rusnok objął urząd premiera Czech. * 12 lipca – wykoleił się pociąg pasażerski na dworcu kolejowym na przedmieściach Paryża. Zginęło 7 osób, a 192 zostały ranne. * 13 lipca – w zderzeniu autobusu i ciężarówki w Podolsku, w obwodzie moskiewskim, zginęło 18 osób, a 40 zostało rannych. * 14 lipca – w ukraińskim Łucku doszło do nieudanego zamachu na prezydenta RP Bronisława Komorowskiego. * 16 lipca – Hazim al-Biblawi objął urząd premiera Egiptu. * 18 lipca – Detroit ogłosił upadłość. * 21 lipca – Filip I został królem Belgii. * 22 lipca – chińskie miasto Dingxi nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 5,9°R. Zginęło 95 osób, a 2395 zostało rannych. * 23 lipca – w Rio de Janeiro rozpoczęły się Światowe Dni Młodzieży 2013, któremu przewodniczył papież Franicszek. Dzień wcześniej papież rozpoczął swoją pierwszą pielgrzymkę podczas swego pontyfikatu. * 24 lipca – katastrofie uległ pociąg pasażerski relacji Madryt-Ferrol, w pobliżu stacji kolejowej w Santaigo de Compostela. Zginęło 79 osób, a 140 zostało rannych. * 24 lipca – w Syrii został uprowadzony polski dziennikarz Marcin Suder. * 27 lipca – 57 osób zginęło, a ponad 150 zostało rannych w wybuchach dwóch bomb w pakistańskim mieście Parachinar. * 27 lipca – eksplodowała ciężarówka-pułapka przed ambasadą Turcji w Mogadiszu, zginęło 6 osób, a 9 odniosło obrażenia. * 28 lipca – 39 osób zginęło, a 19 zostało rannych w katastrofie autobusu wiozącego pielgrzymów w pobliżu niewielkiego włoskiego miasta Monteforte Irpino. * 28 lipca – w Rio de Janeiro zakończyły się Światowe Dni Młodzieży 2013. * 29 lipca – na terytorium Iraku doszło do wybuchów samochodów-pułapek, zamachy były kierowane w szyitów. Zginęło 60 osób. Sierpień * 3 sierpnia – Hasan Rouhani objął urząd prezydenta Iranu. * 6 sierpnia – w wyniku wybuchu gazu, który nastąpił w bloku mieszkalnym w mieszkalnej dzielnicy argentyńskiego miasta Rosario, zginęły 22 osoby, a 60 zostało rannych. * 10 sierpnia – w szyickich dzielnicach Bagdadu doszło do serii zamachów bombowych, w których zginęło 50 osób, a około 140 zostało rannych. * 14 sierpnia – 18 osób zginęło w pożarze w indyjskim okręcie podwodnym w Mumbaju. * 14 sierpnia – 624-817 osób zginęło, a 3 994 zostały ranne wskutek spacyfikowania przez wojsko zwolenników obalenia w ubiegłym miesiącu prezydenta Mohammeda Mursiego. * 14 sierpnia – mobilna aplikacja Telegram zadebiutowała na światowym rynku. * 15 sierpnia – ponad 20 osób zginęło, a ponad 200 zostało rannych w wybuchu samochodu-pułapki w kompleksie kontrolowanym przez członków Hezbollahu w Bejrucie. * 19 sierpnia – islamiści zabili 24 policjantów i ranili trzech innych, w pobliżu przejścia granicznego pomiędzy Egiptem i Strefą Gazy. * 21 sierpnia – 281-1729 osób zginęło, a około 3600 osób zostało poszkodowanych w wyniku ataku gazowego w syryjskiej Ghucie. * 21 sierpnia – amerykański żołnierz Bradley Manning został skazany na 35 lat więzienia za przekazanie tajnych informacji serwisowi WikiLeaks. * 23 sierpnia – 47 osób zginęło, a 800 zostało rannych w wybuchach samochodów-pułapek przed sunnickimi meczetami w libańskim Trypolisie. * 28 sierpnia – 70 osób zginęło w serii zamachów dokonanych przez ugrupowanie ściśle powiązane z Al-Kaidą, większość ofiar zginęła w zamachach w Bagdadzie. * 28 sierpnia – w Ghazni doszło do ataku na polską bazę wojskową, w wyniku którego zginęło 8 osób (w tym polski żołnierz), a 9 zostało rannych. Wrzesień * 3 września – w Bagdadzie wybuchło 11 samochodów-pułapek. Zginęły 64 osoby, a ponad 150 zostało rannych. * 4 września – James Comey objął funkcję dyrektora Federalnego Biura Śledczego. * 5 września – oficjalna premiera filmu Diana w reżyserii Olivera Hirschbiegela. * 7 września – na sesji Międzynarodowego Komitetu Olimpijskiego, która odbyła się w Buenos Aires, ustalono, że Tokio będzie gospodarzem letnich igrzysk olimpijskich w 2020 roku. * 8 września – US Open 2013: Serena Williams została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 9 września – US Open 2013: Rafael Nadal został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 10 września – Thomas Bach objął urząd przewodniczącego Międzynarodowego Komitetu Olimpijskiego. * 13 września – 17 osób zginęło, a 20 zostało rannych w zamachu, do którego doszło nieopodal amerykańskiego konsulatu w afgańskim mieście Herat. * 13 września – uformował się huragan Manuel, w jego wyniku zginęły 123 osoby. * 13 września – w miejscowości Luka (obwód nowogrodzki, Rosja) miał miejsce pożar szpitala psychiatrycznego, w którym zginęło 37 osób. * 16 września – 34-letni Aaron Alexis otworzył ogień do ludzi znajdujących się w bazie wojskowej marynarki wodnej w Waszyngtonie, zginęło 12 osób, a 8 zostało rannych. Sprawca masakry został później zastrzelony przez funkcjonariuszy policji. * 17 września – sukcesem zakończyła się operacja podnoszenia wraku statku Costa Concordia, który uległ katastrofie w styczniu 2012 roku. * 17 września – światowa premiera Grand Theft Auto V. * 18 września – Tony Abbott objął urząd premiera Australii. * 19 września – Tomasz Dziemianczuk został aresztowany w Rosji pod zarzutem piractwa. * 21 września – 71 osób (w tym 4 sprawców) zginęło, a 175 zostało rannych w wyniku trwającego 4 dni kryzysu zakładników w centrum handlowym Westgate w stolicy Kenii, Nairobi. * 21 września – 78 osób zginęło, a 202 zostały ranne w dwóch samobójczych zamachach bombowych wymierzonych w uczestników ceremonii pogrzebowej w As-Saurze pod Bagdadem. * 22 września – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Niemczech, które wygrała koalicja CDU/CSU. * 24 września – pakistański dystrykt Awaran nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 7,7°R. Zginęło 825 osób, a 700 zostało rannych. * 24 września – w pakistańskim Peszawarze miały miejsce 2 samobójcze zamachy bombowe w jednym z kościołów. Zginęło 127 osób, a 250 zostało rannych. * 29 września – 31 osób zginęło, a około 70 zostało rannych w wybuchu samochodu-pułapki przed komisariatem policji w Peszawarze. * 29 września – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Austrii, które wygrała koalicja Socjaldemokratycznej Partii Austrii oraz Austriackiej Partii Ludowej. * 29 września – w samobójczym zamachu bombowym w szyickim meczecie, do którego doszło w irackim mieście Musaib, zginęło 30 osób, a około 40 zostało rannych. * 29 września – wyemitowano ostatni odcinek serialu Breaking Bad. Październik * 3 października – w pobliżu włoskiej wyspy Lampedusa zatonęła łódź pełna uchodźców, zginęło 359 osób. * 6 października – 57 osób zginęło, a 393 zostały ranne w trakcie ogólnokrajowych zamieszek mających miejsce z okazji czterdziestej rocznicy wojny arabsko-izraelskiej, na terytorium Egiptu. * 7 października – James E. Rothman, Randy W. Schekman oraz Thomas C. Südhof zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny i fizjologii, za odkrycie, w jaki sposób komórki organizują transport, by cząsteczki istotne dla procesów życiowych trafiały tam, gdzie trzeba, dokładnie w tej chwili, gdy są potrzebne. * 8 października – François Englert oraz Peter Higgs zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki, za przewidzenie teoretyczne i potwierdzenie doświadczalne istnienia bozonu Higgsa. * 9 października – Martin Karplus, Michael Levitt oraz Arieh Warshel zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie chemii, za modelowanie złożonych układów chemicznych. * 9 października – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Azerbejdżanie, które wygrał Ilham Alijew. * 10 października – Alice Munro została laureatką literackiej Nagrody Nobla. * 11 października – Organizacja ds. Zakazu Broni Chemicznej została laureatem Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla za szeroko zakrojone działania mające na celu eliminację broni chemicznej. * 14 października – Eugene F. Fama, Lars Peter Hansen i Robert J. Shiller zostali laureatami nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie ekonomii, za analizę empiryczną poziomu cen aktywów. * 15 października – filipińską wyspę Bohol nawiedziło trzęsienie ziemi o sile 7,2°R. Zginęły 222 osoby, a 976 zostało rannych. * 16 października – 49 osób zginęło w wyniku katastrofy samolotu pasażerskiego ATR-72 600 linii lotniczych Lao Airlines, lecącego z Wientianu do Pakxe. * 19 października – 11 spadochroniarzy zginęło w katastrofie niewielkiego samolotu w belgijskiej miejscowości Marchovelette. * 20 października – 37 osób zginęło, a 42 zostały ranne w samobójczym ataku bombowym na kawiarnię w szyickiej części Bagdadu. * 21 października – 7 osób zginęło, a 36 zostało rannych w samobójczym ataku tzw. czarnej wdowy na autobus w Wołgogradzie. * 25 października – odbyły się trwające dwa dni wybory do niższej izby czeskiego parlamentu, które wygrała Czeska Partia Socjaldemokratyczna. * 26 października – uformował się orkan Christian, w jego wyniku zginęło 17 osób. * 27 października – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Gruzji, które wygrał Giorgi Margwelaszwili. * 28 października – w samobójczym zamachu na placu Niebiańskiego Spokoju w Pekinie zginęły 2 osoby, a 38 zostało rannych. * 31 października – rozpoczął się kryzys polityczny w Tajlandii. Listopad * 3 listopada – uformował się tajfun Haiyan, w jego wyniku zginęło 6340 osób. * 6 listopada – przeprowadzone w Lozannie badania wykazały, że Jasir Arafat został otruty radioaktywnym polonem. * 7 listopada – portal społecznościowy Twitter zadebiutował na nowojorskiej giełdzie. * 8 listopada – Tajfun Haiyan nawiedził Filipiny. * 11 listopada – ambasada RP w Moskwie została obrzucona racami i świecami dymnymi, co zainicjowało krótkotrwały kryzys dyplomatyczny pomiędzy Polską i Rosją. * 11 listopada – na północ od Falklandów rozbiła się satelita GOCE. * 15 listopada – konsola do gier Playstation 4 zadebiutowała na światowym rynku. * 17 listopada – 50 osób zginęło w katastrofie samolotu pasażerskiego Boeing 737 linii lotniczych Tatarstan Airlines, lecącego z Moskwy do Kazania. * 17 listopada – Giorgi Margwelaszwili objął urząd prezydenta Gruzji. * 17 listopada – uformował się cyklon Kleopatra, w jego wyniku zginęło 18 osób. * 19 listopada – w podwójnym, samobójczym zamachu bombowym na ambasadę Iranu w Bejrucie zginęły 23 osoby, a 160 zostało rannych. * 21 listopada – 54 osoby zginęły, a 55 zostało rannych wskutek zawalenia się dachu supermarketu Maxima w stolicy Łotwy, Rydze. * 21 listopada – prezydent Ukrainy Wiktor Janukowycz nie podpisał umowy stowarzyszeniowej z Unią Europejską, przez co ta bierna postawa była jedną z bezpośrednich przyczyn wybuchu kryzysu ukraińskiego. Jego pierwszym etapem były trwające kilka miesięcy protesty na Ukrainie. * 22 listopada – kinowa premiera filmu Kraina lodu w reżyserii Chrisa Bucka i Jenifer Lee. * 22 listopada – konsola do gier Xbox One zadebiutowała na światowym rynku. * 24 listopada – australijski kierowca F1 Mark Webber zakończył karierę sportową. * 24 listopada – Euromajdan: służby bezpieczeństwa po raz pierwszy podczas tych protestów użyły gazu łzawiącego przeciwko uczestnikom demonstracji. * 27 listopada – Valdis Dombrovskis ogłosił ustąpienie ze stanowiska w związku z nieprawidłowościami podczas akcji ratowniczej prowadzonej na miejscu katastrofy budowlanej w Rydze, w której zginęły 54 osoby. * 28 listopada – doszło do ostrzału moździerzowego ambasady Rosji w Damaszku, zginęła jedna osoba, a 9 zostało rannych. * 29 listopada – w katastrofie policyjnego śmigłowca, który runął bezpośrednio na dach pubu w szkockim Glasgow, zginęło 10 osób, a 31 zostało rannych. * 29 listopada – w wyniku katastrofy samolotu Embraer 190 linii LAM Mozambique Airlines, która miała miejsce w namibijskim parku narodowym, zginęły 33 osoby. * 30 listopada – Euromajdan: służby spacyfikowały na Placu Niepodległości w Kijowie uczestników antyrządowych demonstracji, kilkadziesiąt osób (w tym 2 Polaków) odniosło obrażenia. * 30 listopada – w wypadku sportowego samochodu, który miał miejsce w amerykańskim mieście Santa Clarita, zginął aktor Paul Walker. Grudzień * 1 grudnia – Euromajdan: 165 osób zostało rannych w wyniku starć na Placu Niepodległości w Kijowie oraz na ulicy Bankowej w tym samym mieście. * 4 grudnia – uformował się orkan Ksawery, w jego wyniku zginęło 15 osób (w tym 5 Polaków). * 5 grudnia – w wyniku terrorystycznych wybuchów bombowych oraz strzelanin w jemeńskiej Sanie zginęło 56 osób, a ponad 200 zostało rannych. * 6 grudnia – rozlosowano grupy biorące udział w mistrzostwach świata w piłce nożnej w Brazylii. * 8 grudnia – Euromajdan: w trakcie całego kryzysu ukraińskiego doszło do obalenia pierwszego pomnika Włodzimierza Lenina. * 10 grudnia – kinowa premiera filmu Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga w reżyserii Petera Jacksona. * 10 grudnia – Urugwaj stał się pierwszym państwem na świecie, w którym całkowicie zalegalizowano posiadanie i zażywanie marihuany. * 15 grudnia – odbył się państwowy pogrzeb b. prezydenta RPA Nelsona Mandeli. * 15 grudnia – rozpoczęła się wojna domowa w Sudanie Południowym. * 19 grudnia – Euromajdan: Rada Najwyższa Ukrainy wprowadziła amnestię, dzięki której uczestnicy tych demonstracji zostaną zwolnieni od odpowiedzialności karnej * 19 grudnia – zawalił się sufit głównej sali w teatrze Apollo w Londynie, rannych zostało ponad 80 osób. * 20 grudnia – Michaił Chodorkowski wyszedł na wolność. * 23 grudnia – członkinie Pussy Riot, które w lutym 2012 roku wykonały utwór Bogurodzico, przegoń Putina w soborze Chrystusa Zbawiciela w Moskwie, wyszły na wolność. * 24 grudnia – 16 osób zginęło, a 150 zostało rannych w eksplozji samochodu-pułapki przed komisariatem policji w egipskim mieście Al-Mansura. * 25 grudnia – kinowa premiera filmu Nimfomanka w reżyserii Larsa von Triera. * 27 grudnia – 8 osób (w tym były libański minister finansów i dyplomata, Muhammad Szatah) zginęło, a 70 osób zostało rannych w eksplozji samochodu-pułapki w Bejrucie. * 29 grudnia – 18 osób zginęło, a 44 zostały ranne w samobójczym ataku bombowym na dworcu kolejowym w Wołgogradzie. * 29 grudnia – Michael Schumacher trafił do szpitala po wypadku narciarskim, gdzie stwierdzono u niego stan krytyczny. * 30 grudnia – miał miejsce kolejny zamach bombowy w Wołgogradzie, w samobójczym ataku w trolejbusie zginęło 16 osób, a 41 zostało rannych. Kategoria:2013